Lavander
by MissyMadness
Summary: Videl has confessed her love for Gohan, he couldn't respond unsure if he could return the same feelings. The day after he reflects on how he loves her and finds it. Super cute kind of angsty toward the end. One-shot. Please read!


_**Lavander **_

_**A/N: It was an idea ^.^**_

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT are all own by funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

As it turned out Gohan kind of did have a thing for girls with short hair. The reason for that being, the person the short hair belonged to. Videl Satan.

After having help save the world yet again Gohan had plenty of time to ponder on many things one of them being that _the_ Videl Satan was in love with him. _Him!_

Love for another other than his friends and family was a subject Gohan rarely came across. He had been home schooled after all. His encounters with women hadn't even occured enough for him to know what to say or do.

Of course mannners, his mother taught him that. Among other things as well. Gohan had even thought the only reason his mom_ really _ wanted him to go to school was that he could get married.

But even that contridicted itself. Exhibit A: Chi-Chi's very first encounter with Videl involved some harsh name calling and growling. But the second Chi-Chi got a peek at Videl's fortune she couldn't utter a sentence that wasn't about having kids or getting married.

And for the millionth time Gohan wanted nothing more than to take Nimbus as high as he could and jump head first into the Earth's surface. Only trouble with that, super human strength enabled him to inflict any sort of major damage when going sky high.

So love for Videl wasn't for her money.

Then there was her fighting ability.

Considering by human standards, Videl managed to conjer up enough strength to surpass every other human on the planet excluding Yamcha and Krillin.

The first time he saw her totally deck a criminal was either a real heart thumper or it was simply a turn on. However you phrased it Gohan wanted to see more.

But, based on the little Gohan truly knew about love he doubted if he loved Videl it wasn't going to be because she was very violent and could possibly destroy the human race.

His father and friends and even his mother were great fighters; but he loved them for reasons beyond that.

His father was sweet, honest, and caring.

Videl wasn't the sweetest of people he was honest sometimes to others more so than herself. And he supposed her reason for fighting crime had to do with some sort of compassion.

But loving his father and loving Videl had to be different.

So loving her for her fighting ability was also out.

Maybe it was her hair, he did like the way even with hair as short as his she managed to still look like a girl, a beautiful girl.

Although he wasn't sure why she even cut it in the first place, and a part of him wish she had just left it alone.

So maybe Videl was the only girl he could ever see having hair as short as now she refused to let it grow out so he'd always have to deal with that. But it wasn't someone's hair that made him love anyone.

So that was also out.

_Then what could it be? _He wondered.

Maybe he didn't love Videl, but that didn't sound right. Even thinking it...There was something about Videl he really liked.

Like, he liked the way she was upfront with people, she spoke her mind and didn't really care what the consequences were.

He liked that she wasn't blinded by fame like her father.

He liked how she always demanded and reached for his attention cause it made him feel wanted.

He liked the way she smelt, it was a mixture of lavander and something he could never quite made out. The smell thinned once she cut her hair but it was still there and it made him want to get closer.

There was something about her well tanned skin that made him want to touch. His cheeks went red at the thought.

He liked how she never gave up even if it meant losing her life because even though he hated to see her in that position, he too would do the same thing.

He couldn't say he liked the way she cried, it wasn't that it disgusted him. But, simply that his heart felt misplaced when she shed tears; when she called him an idiot when he knew she meant the exact opposite. And that night when she said she loved him and he failed to utter a word.

Instead of getting hurt, instead of yelling, instead of crying. She laughed reassuringly even though it was one of those hoarse laughs that let you know she was disapointed with the hesitation.

But how could he say something to her, how could he inform her, how could he live with himself if he had gotten her hopes he was going to tell Videl something he swore to himself it would always be the truth.

He had already lied to her plenty over the school year. What good could it possibly do? If he kept it going.

But as he sat on his bed arms folded beneath his head staring up at the ceiling he realized that he wouldn't be lying if he said he always wanted her to be safe, he always wanted her to smile, he always wanted her to defend what she cared about, to always smell like lavendar and that certain something he'd never be able to make out.

He knew that if she always had those then she would always be Videl. The one that he loved.

Leaping from off his bed in order to find an over shirt to top off his white tank he clumsily staggered around his room to find that all his clothes had been taken by his mother who was doing-

"Laundry." he sighed.

Looking down he noticed he could still go, having his jeans and his tank top all he needed was-

"Shoes, shoes! Come on! Where are my shoes?" Gohan groaned. He huffed forgetting them entirely.

"Nimbus!" he called cupping his mouth as the yellow cloud came soaring towards him.

He hopped aboard it's fluffy surface he ordered the cloud to go as fast as it could to the Satan residence.

THe landscape was coated with it's mossy and chopped look. Gohan landed bare foot along it's dew soaked grass and sprinted toward her bedroom window.

He hoped to Kami she wasn't training, he needed to see her and tell her. She had already avoided him during school. She hardly maintained eye contact and she nearly fell when he reached out to her.

His heart clenched when he saw her in her robe staring outside the window her eyes pointed toward the how Gohan longed to steel her gaze. How he wished those eyes could look so bright when they focused on him.

Lifting off into the sky right in front of her window. Her eyes shifted for a moment having only seen a flash and when she looked back up her breath was lodged in her throat.

She never imagined talking could have been so difficult,

"Uhn." she whimpered it being the only noise she could make.

Gohan was pleased to see her open her window. Obviously facing her fear.

"W-what do you want?!" she barked thanking Kami she was able to keep her voice and words from cracking.

Gohan managed to get about seven inches from her window seal before she started to throw words like 'idiot' and 'freak' out at him.

But those words Gohan had heard all his life even though the way it felt when she said them stung just a bit more somehow even when he knew she meant none of those things.

"Videl-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you ever speak to me. I'm so embarrassed." she admitted tears falling so fast from the brim of her eyes down to the back of her clenched hands.

Gohan's heart did what it always had when she cried. It felt as if it moved out of it's place. He knew the only way he could place it back.

Unable to resist his urge he took a deep wiff of her neck haulting her sobs as she gasped and shuttered the remainder of her formed tears falling like rain drops on drooping leaves.

"Gohan...w-what are you doing?" Gohan took her arms in his hands as he squeezed them just enough to face him.

She looked more lost than he ever had before.

"I don't pity you." Gohan said finally. He felt her arms tremble. She wasn't taking his words very positively.

" I don't pity you because I know that you can't actually think I don't feel the same." Videl's eyes opened slowly as the darkness slowly illuminated by Gohan's eyes as he smiled one of the corners of his mouth numb.

"Then why hadn't you said so?" she asked her eyes beginning to close unable to see his reaction once the words passed his lips.

Gohan wanted to say he was scared but he knew that wasn't it. It was because he really didn't know.

"Videl, you smell like lavander." he said. To Videl the statement was irrational and made her angry but it was the beginning to a sentence that would change her life.

"I know I love you, my love is there but I can't quite tell. You smell like lavender and I know that. But also, there is something else I always smell and yet I can never figure it out. Like my love I know it's there but there is something about it I like and yet I never know what it is."

Videl swallowed digging her head in his chest but it didn't stay there long. In a swift movement Gohan took two finger and placed them beneath her chin lifting it up.

Videl's eyes opened but only for a moment. His eyes were closed his eyes, his head tilted and she knew what was going to happen but when it happened it was nothing like she had thought.

It was better, it was softer, sweeter. And something she'd probably always have.


End file.
